halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Cryptum
Benvenuto su Halopedia! Ciao Cryptum, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Halo: Cryptum. La tua modifica verrà presto controllata e, nel caso di errori, corretta da altri utenti della comunità. Ecco alcune pagine utili: *Per ambientarti nella wiki, consulta il portale, una pagina di riferimento con alcuni aggiornamenti sui progressi della wiki. *Per rendere la wiki uniforme, dovresti seguire alcune regole, che eviteranno attriti con altri utenti e modifiche inutili: consulta il manuale degli stili come pagina di riferimento. *Utilizza il Sandbox per fare prove; altrove, potrebbero costare modifiche e perdite di tempo (a te e agli altri utenti), nel caso tu sia alle prime armi e faccia qualche errore. *Nel caso tu voglia conoscere "Halo" in maniera più approfondita, consulta "l'Universo di Halo", una pagina che contiene i principali contenuti su halo. Lascia un messaggio sulla mia pagina delle discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Halopedia fan (Discussione) 22:25, giu 21, 2011 guida chiariamo alcune cose: prima di fare unha modifica, LEGGI bene quello che c'è scritto. non ha senso scrivere cose come "l'oni sezione uno" che dispiega le forze covenant. se avessi letto con maggiore attenzione, ti saresti accorto che si riferiva a truppe unsc; secondo: Manuale per la formattazione, leggilo almeno per quanto riguarda per parti per la modifica degli articoli. terzo: NIENTE parentesi quadre utilizzate come parentesi tonde: le quadre vengono utilizzate come tag, può succedere un casino se le usi nel punto sbagliato. quarto: non credo lo troverai nel manuale degli stili, dunque lo scrivo qui: tra un paragrafo ed un altro (o tra paragrafo e capitolo) niente spazi grandi, al massimo uno: se ne fai due o più, la pagina viene allungata e si creano spazi vuoti più tardi vedo di ripescare dai meandri del mio pericoloso computer halo graphic novel, se c'è anche il pezzo di johnson vedo che fare--Yubbo 11:45, giu 27, 2011 (UTC) OK non ho avuto tempo di leggerla, ma il problema non è quello: è una pagina completamente fuori luogo, andrebbero raccontate le rispettive storie sulle pagine di precursori, predecessori, flood ed umani. nel caso della battaglia (di cui non ricordo il nome) si crea la sua pagina, come per tutte le altre battaglie... l'iniziativa comunque è certamente buona, la terremo come riferimento e quando sarà tutto completo la toglieremo.Yubbo 23:11, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) per la battaglia di Charum Hakkor la creo subito la pagina , comunque grazie per il tuo aiuto. Cryptum 01:14, lug 2 , 2011 (UTC) ho modificato la parte che o scritto io e lo messa nella pagina dei flood e ho creato una pagina per la battaglia di Charum Hakkor pero non so ancora dove mettere il resto. Cryptum 01:37, li 2 , 2011 idea per reach L'idea non è cattiva, non a caso su "halo nation" (halopedia inglese), ci sono le pagine intitolate Legendary Walktrough/nome del livello. Il problema è che dato che molti hanno un metodo diverso di completare la campagna, non è detto che il metodo che uso io è quello che va bene per te, o che va bene per un altro. Secondo me l'unica magagna è questa, per il resto approvo l'idea. Però consiglierei di farlo in un altra pagina dedicata, come fanno su halo nation; in seguito metterò un segnalatore per la "soluzione" nella pagina di ogni livello, capisci che intendo? per farti un idea, guarda en.halo, un livello qualsiasi ;)--Yubbo 20:23, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) unica cosa, stai attento nel caso di omonimia, a distinguere di che gioco sono ;) per esempio la pillar of autumn...Yubbo 20:47, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) fai così: metti tattiche leggendarie prima, e metti una / tra leggendarie e il nome. così vengono distinte subito :) Yubbo 21:26, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) Discussione con Halopedia Fan Le pagine sono molto buone... Ho solo apportato qualche modifica per migliorarle: ad esempio i nomi dei nemici (es. Elite Eroe -> Generale, Skirmisher-> Esploratore). Per il resto è un ottimo lavoro. Continua così!! - Halopedia fan 06:55, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Ottimo, l'ultima è molto più bella. Magari correggerò qualcosa... Ma vai avanti così! Sei nella direzione giusta : ) - Halopedia fan 09:18, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) numeri e livelli hai sbagliato i numeri dei livelli nelle tattiche leggendarie; comunque stai facendo un buon lavoro, poi se vedo che qualcosa può essere migliorato ci do un occhiata; Comunque il mio progetto sarebbe quello di lasciare solo la guida in quella pagina; obiettivi missione etc. li lascerei nella pagina del livello, non a caso abbiamo un template apposta per quello (che devo ancora mettere, però). Se riesci a raccimolare tutti gli obiettivi etc è meglio, comunque, perchè dopo almeno non mi devo rigiocare la campagna per guardare tutti i dettagli, cosa che starei già facendo con halo 2 e halo 3. fare pure halo reach mi porterebbe via tempo prezioso...Yubbo 13:43, lug 7, 2011 (UTC)